


Solrock and Tate do a thing (In Alola!)

by baarry (Sozbro)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Blood As Lube, Light Masochism, No Beta, Other, Pokephilia, Size Difference, because it's not, kind of written as a joke but i refuse to call this a crack fic, the blood part isn't graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozbro/pseuds/baarry
Summary: Oneshot in which Solrock has a muscular body then fucks Tate
Relationships: Fu | Tate/Solrock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Solrock and Tate do a thing (In Alola!)

**Author's Note:**

> tate is supposed to be older in this fic but i tagged it as underage just in case.

Tate was away from Liza for a few days now, since he was travelling regions with his trusty Solrock. This time, he was residing in Alola. It was one of the few times where Tate would be battling on his own. It was weird, but he kept reminding himself that it wasn’t his first time, and he’ll get used to it as time goes on. Besides, he has his Pokémon to keep him company.

He woke up early that day. Instead of sleeping in a tent, he checked in at a motel. Though he wasn’t too close to where he had to be, he got drowsy after a long day of admiring the Alola region and trying to find his way around the place. He had no choice but to rest.

  
Tate got out of the bed and dressed himself quickly. He walked over to a nightstand to grab his Pokéballs and let out his Pokémon to refresh them, but immediately noticed that one Pokéball was missing.

Weird, he didn’t recall placing any of the balls in another place.

He grabbed the remaining 5 balls and let out the Pokémon. Soon enough, in front of him stood Gallade, Chimecho, Grumpig, Claydol and Xatu.

“Oh, so it’s Solrock that’s missing,” Tate muttered, while letting them return to their Pokéballs. “Where did it go?”

He turned around so he could try to find the Pokéball, but then saw it lying right in the room's corner. Tate sighed, feeling a little airheaded. Perhaps he should have paid more attention. He shrugged it off and walked over, picking it up and letting out his Solrock. However, the beam of light was much larger this time, and once he realized why, his heart sunk.

His Solrock, once a floating rock that resembled a sun, was still that… but it wasn’t levitating anymore, it instead stood at a shocking height of about 7 foot. It had a very humanoid body, that had a large and muscular build. Its biceps, abs and pecs were well defined and very large. His body was built better than most men Tate has seen in his life. He was shocked, scared and intrigued.

Tate also noticed that Solrock had a massive dick lying soft between its muscular legs. Even when flaccid, its tool was massive, with it almost reaching its knees. Tate couldn’t help but drool at the sight. He wasn’t as aroused as he was confused, it was just that he had never seen a dick that big.

Tate shook his head and wiped the spit from the corner of his mouth. “Okay, Solrock. I don’t really know how this happened, but we need to leave soon,” He was blushing. “I don’t think I can go around with you looking like… this.”

Something that Tate forgot was that Solrock can sense what someone is thinking. It left his mind, and he had no clue that Solrock was studying him, reading his emotions.

“O-Okay, I’ll try to figure out a way to fix this,” Tate walked around Solrock, trying to get the other Pokéballs. “I think I’ll just keep you in a Pokéball for no- AH!”

Tate was interrupted as Solrock swiftly pulled him back by the arm, and picked him up by his hips, roughly shoving him onto the bed next to them and laid him on his back. It all went by fast, so Tate had no time to react.

“What are you doing? I was just going to get the rest of the team!”. While he said this, Solrock was spreading his legs apart and pulling off his pants, along with his white fundoshi. Tate’s face was red hot now. He tried to pull away, but his small body was no match for Solrock’s mighty muscular physique.

Tate began sweating profusely as Solrock lifted his small thin legs; its rock hard, 20 inch long sex muscle prodding at his entrance. Tate swallowed hard and shut his eyes. This wasn’t a situation he’d imagine himself ever getting stuck in. Heck, he doesn’t even know how Solrock got this massive, manly body. He wasn’t complaining, but he never expected to lose his anal virginity to a psychic rock. With no warning, not that it could really give one, Solrock pushed its dick in and stretched Tate’s ass apart.

Tate’s eyes shot open, and he cried out in pain, but didn’t struggle. Solrock stared deep into Tate’s eyes with its menacing glare and thrusted its penis in and out of Tate’s trembling body. It went so fast that Tate’s asshole tore and it started bleeding. The blood worked as lube and Solrock could thrust faster with less trouble.

Tate, however, seemed to enjoy the pain and moaned. His small dick now stood at a whopping 3 inches and bounced up and down excitedly as he was fucked. Tate absolutely loved this mixture of pain and pleasure and gasped as Solrock’s dick repeatedly hit his prostate. It was a feeling he never felt before, but Arceus damn did it feel good. So good, in fact, that he could feel his climax approach faster and faster.

Solrock gripped Tate’s ankles hard and slammed his hips against Tate’s ass faster and faster until it unloaded all of its psychic semen into Tate’s virgin ass.

“Ooohh, Arceus~!!” The psychic boy shrieked. He spasmed uncontrollably and his mouth fell open as his small dick let loose a shit load of cum all over his chest and abdomen. He swore his brain melted from the orgasm. His eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he came for what felt like an hour. In reality, it was only a few seconds. But damn, it felt good.

Once Tate finished coming and lay limply on the bed, Solrock pulled its cock out of Tate’s butt and looked at what it had caused. Tate’s hole was now gaped and completely abused; a mixture of cum and blood leaked out of his swollen anus like a tap, pooling onto the carpeted floor. Solrock felt proud.

Tate ended up falling asleep, as the immense pleasure drained his energy. Tate wasn't able to walk after waking up, but that was okay. What he was most worried about was the state of his rear end, it was completely ruined! Oh well, sacrifices have to be made sometimes, and this was no different.

**Author's Note:**

> i've written better


End file.
